


Drowning (In Love)

by stars_will_fall



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: "Is there anything I can do", Family, First prompt, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Taakitz Week, Taako is an ass, they just love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 18:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14087403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_will_fall/pseuds/stars_will_fall
Summary: Taako's concentration is broken when his two favorite dumb asses rip a portal right into his living room.





	Drowning (In Love)

Taako hung off the couch upside down, his long, white hair spilling over the floor in gentle curls. Above him, he flicked his wand, a small mass of water shaped like a family of mongoose twisting out of his glass on the coffee table and following after the tip like a fish. His eyes followed them carefully as they went, soft chirps falling from his lips as he absentmindedly spoke to them as if they could hear and were more than just the silly results of a spell. 

A loud rip sounded throughout the room, and Taako’s concentration broke with a gasp. Kravitz and Angus stepped in just in enough time for his spell to drop, and for all the water in the air to come crashing down on top of him. He flung himself off the couch, spluttering and hacking. When he was sure he wasn’t going to drown (from a stupid glass of water god dammit), he pulled himself to a sitting position on the carpet and fixed the two newcomers with a glare that could kill a man. His hair clung to his face and his mascara, some cheap brand he’d picked up in a rush just a few weeks back, dripped down freckled cheeks, leaving long tracks of black. 

Angus had the decency to look a bit sheepish with wringing hands and red cheeks, but he couldn’t say the same for the man he chose to hide behind. Kravitz didn’t even take a moment to act surprised before he was laughing, loud and hearty and, gods Taako hated to say it, but absolutely beautiful. He tried to cover his mouth and hide the sound, but the laughs just kept coming. 

“Oh,” he wheezed, “Oh goddess below. Taako, is there anything I can do? Can I get you a towel?” He stepped closer to lend Taako a hand, smiling like a fool. 

“I don’t know how many times I’ve told you to use the front door, McAllister Kravitz. I am this close to kicking you out of this house.” He held up his fingers in a tight pinch. Kravitz probably knew he didn't mean it, but at least the threat was out there. 

Angus snickered, moving in a little closer to the both of them. “You’re in trouble, sir. He used your full name and everything.” Now, even his little magic boy wore a big grin, the little asshole.It quickly fell when Taako poked a finger at him. 

“Don’t think you’re not in trouble too, kiddo. I know you ask to use those rifts, so you don’t have to walk home from school. Lazy butt.” 

“Give him a break, dear. It was my idea this time. Now, do you need a towel of do you plan on using magic. I know how you feel about wet clothes.”

“They’re the only real crime in this world unless we’re talking swimsuits, yeah, but that isn’t important right now,” he leaned into him, head first, effectively soaking the front of Kravitz’s shirt with his hair. 

Kravitz snorted, wrapping his arms around him lightly. “Use me as a towel all you want, I don’t mind be a little damp.” Taako glanced up at him, frowning at the triumphant smile on his face. He was definitely going to take back any kind gestures and thoughts about how much he loved him up to this point. His boyfriend was definitely an asshole. Still, he wasn’t going to get away with this.

Taako hummed softly, “You should know by now that I don’t half ass anything, babe. Especially not revenge.” Taako scooped up his wand, backed up, and before either of them could move, cast create water. This time, he got to laugh as both Angus and Kravitz (but mostly Kravitz) were absolutely soaked head to toe. Once the water stopped falling, Kravitz looked at him, his arms crossed, his hair limp, and his make-up running, almost a mirror image of Taako's own state. 

Taako smiled, smugly and leaned in close. “Oh, I’m sorry. Is there anything I can do? Can I get you a towel?”

Kravitz cracked a smile. “You’re a petty ass, and I love you.” 

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> This got away from me. I started writing this for a different prompt, but it ended up this way. Honestly, I think it went well. Kudos and comments are always appreciated, and keep a look out for the rest of my Taakitz Week fics.


End file.
